


PSA For Deleted Fics

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Deleted Fics, Other, PSA, authors note, note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Just an announcement
Kudos: 34





	PSA For Deleted Fics

Hi! How are you?

I have removed Dark Desire, His Secretary, Take My Wings, and Unwanted Ring for personal reasons.

If you want them email me at quantumchickpeaart@gmail.com.

Please.... stop posting comments about them on my other fics. Please. I didn't mind the first few, but now it's getting out of hand.

Thanks. 


End file.
